This is a revised application for a K23 award for a fellowship trained pediatrician specializing in Pediatric Nutrition and childhood obesity. The candidate is committed to an academic career as a physician scientist conducting patient-oriented research in childhood obesity. This award will support the candidate's training and attainment of expertise in three areas: qualitative research methods, cultural tailoring of technology-based interventions, and implementation science. This training will support his overall goals of designing and rigorously testing childhood obesity interventions that can be readily translated and disseminated and that will provide critical insight for care in diverse settings and patient groups. To achieve these goals, Dr. Haemer has assembled a cross-disciplinary mentoring team, each with outstanding experience in research methods and strong records of successful mentoring: Dr. Glasgow, a behavioral scientist who is renown within the field of implementation science; Dr. Bull, an expert researcher in technology-based health promotion; and Dr. Krebs, a pediatrician and nutrition specialist with extensive research and clinical experience in childhood obesity and with a long history of mentoring young investigators. The proposed research addresses the huge knowledge gap in cost-effective ways for the healthcare system to influence both patient-level and population-level outcomes for childhood obesity. Evidence-based approaches of surveillance, screening, prevention and treatment largely remain uncertain or untested, especially for the youngest children from groups at highest risk of obesity-related health disparity. This K23 award will study methods for prevention and treatment applied to Latino preschool-aged children from low- income families. The research will test the central hypothesis that culturally tailored screening and counseling will be more effective at decreasing BMI trajectory than usual care. Specific aims include: 1. To characterize components of primary care interactions that should be culturally tailored to enhance motivation for healthy lifestyle change among Latino parents with preschoolers 2. To design a technology-user interface that maximizes acceptance by Latino parents of young children. 3. To pilot test a technology-supported screening and counseling protocol tailored to Latino parents using findings of Aims 1 and 2. Using an implementation science perspective, we will assess the reach, effectiveness, adoption, implementation fidelity, and sustainable maintenance of the intervention in clinical practice during the pilot RCT. This research and training will form the basis for an RO1 proposal to test technology-supported childhood obesity prevention and treatment interventions targeting young children from low-income Latino families. OMB No. 0925-0001/0002 (Rev. 08/12 Approved Through 8/31/2015) Page Continuation Format Page